La culpa es de Sirius
by turquesas
Summary: Tu lo sabes, la coordinacion en el aire y la puntualidad no funcionan con James ni con Sirius, mucho menos con cierta pelirroja de por medio.


**Disclaimer:** No soy J.K. Rowling ni mucho menos asi que todo pertenece a ella.

* * *

El sol brillaba en su cara y no le importaba por que disfrutaba cada momento.

Arriba, abajo, por un lado, el fallido intento Sirius tratando de seguirle el paso es lo que lo hacia feliz.

Volar era de las experiencias que más le encantaban a James. Además de pasar el rato con cierta pelirroja.

-¡Ya pasan de las siete!- gritó desde las gradas Remus y James frenó repentinamente, por descuido, Sirius no paró y chocó contra el.

-¡Mierda Canuto!- gritó James justo antes de que los dos cayeran al suelo, por suerte una caída de dos metros no es grave, al menos no para Sirius que ha caído encima de su amigo.

Remus y Peter corrieron hacia ellos, con que le pase algo a James su novia los castra.

Encontraron a un James con los ojos cerrados, y Sirius maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra quitándose encima de el y sobándose el brazo. "Alentador" pensó Remus.

-¿James? ¿Amigo estas con nosotros?- preguntó el responsable prefecto de Gryffindor a su amigo.

Peter lucia preocupado y Sirius enojado con que se le ocurra morirse le mata el mismo.

-¡Joder!- gritó de repente James y abrió los ojos, Remus y Peter pegaron un salto, Sirius solo siguió farfullando palabrotas.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te sientes mareado o algo por el estilo? ¿Alguna pierna brazo, lo que sea? Sirius ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Remus con evidente preocupación, James solo alcanzó a atinar un "¿Que?".

Sirius lo fulmino con los ojos y le respondió- Encima que por su culpa nos hemos caído ¿Tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería? ¡A mi deberían llevarme a la enfermería! Creo que me acabo de romper el puto brazo… - casi gritando lo último y se levantó bastante enfurecido.

-Si Sirius, en cuanto me ayudes a llevar a James la señora Pomfrey te atiende, ahora ¡Ayúdame a llevarlo!- le gritó el licántropo y Sirius hizo una mueca de negación.

-¡Dejen de hacer el tonto!- gritó James queriéndose levantar pero Remus le empujó-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¡Tengo que llegar a con Lily!

-No James, es obvio que tienes algo como una conmoción cerebral por la caída y si Lily se entera no me la acabo con ella así que por favor- dijo lo ultimo en tono de amenaza-. Por favor, nos dejas a mi y Sirius que te llevemos a la maldita enfermería ahora mismo- le mandó el chico pero Sirius estaba dispuesto a reclamar.

-Nada. ¡Yo no le hago el favor al imbécil de llevarlo a la enfermería!- y cruzó los brazos pero enseguida hizo mueca de dolor por el movimiento, al parecer el lastimado fue, evidentemente, el.

-¡Sirius es una tontería lo que dices!- gritó el licántropo y el otro se encendió.

-¡Por su culpa nos caímos en primer lugar!-le contestó.

-¡¿Ahora yo soy el culpable de tu magnifica torpeza?! No me jodas Sirius, en verdad- reclamó James parándose y sacudiéndose el pasto y tierra del campo de Quidditch, Lily le iba a matar por llegar tan tarde y además sucio.

-¡Tu me quebraste el brazo imbécil!- le gritó Sirius levantándose la manga de la camisa y mostrando el brazo enrojecido.

-¡Bahhh!-le dijo James y giró hacia al castillo-. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy con mi chica que ya a de estar echando raíces- y camino despreocupadamente.

-Pues a mi me parece que no a de estar echando raíces como dices- dijo Peter después de estar todo el rato observando la ridícula pelea de sus amigos.

-¿Que dices?- preguntó el animago girándose hacia el con suficiencia.

-Pues yo de aquí la veo perfectamente- señaló el chico por encima del hombro de este y todos giraron a ver.

Lily estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de campo de quidditch con los brazos cruzados y los chicos podían ver de su lugar que, echaba chispas no raíces.

James pasó saliva. Lily avanzó con paso decidido. "Es hombre muerto" pensaron sus amigos.

-Lily, puedo explicarlo, veras...- empezó su novio pero ella se dirigió a los demás.

-¿Me pueden explicar por que James no llego a tiempo a nuestra cita?- preguntó la chica y daba mas miedo que Voldemort en si mismo.

-Este...

-Pues...

-La verdad yo...

-No me digan nada- dijo Lily furica-. Lo único que va a salir de sus bocas es una estúpida y absurda mentira- y les fulminó con la mirada como si las miradas matasen.

-Lily, linda, yo te puedo explicar, mira...- empezó James y captó la atención de Lily.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Tienes idea de que día es hoy?!- preguntó.

-¿Martes?- respondió Peter y la pelirroja le fulmino con la mirada de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que se que día es hoy!- respondió con molestia y su novia le reto con la mirada-. Es nuestro aniversario, cumplimos 8 meses- y le dio una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas que a ella le gustaban.

-¿Y por que rayos no llegaste?- preguntó la chica al borde de las lagrimas y James solo queria consolarla, los demás dejarlos solos.

-¿Perdona? ¿James celebras aniversarios?- dijo Sirius divertido ante la revelación-. ¡Amigo eso es tan afeminado!-.

-¡Cállate Sirius!- le gritaron todos excepto Peter. El soltó un bufido.

-Mira princesa, no llegue a tiempo porque el tarado de Sirius no sabe frenar con la escoba- le explicó James a Lily y ella balbuceaba un "Si serás tonto" pero las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Para colmo me hechas la culpa a mi?- preguntó Sirius y James tenia ganas de matarlo.

-No Lily, fue culpa mía, si no le hubiera insistido a James que fuera a la enfermería a causa de la caída el probablemente hubiera llegado- le dijo el licántropo con rosto de pena.

-En realidad- añadió Peter-. Fue culpa mía, yo les propuse el reto James y a Sirius de atrapar la snitch y no me di cuenta que casi daban las siete, perdón- quiso cargar con la culpa por primera vez en su vida.

-¡Oh chicos!- dijo ella y se lanzó los brazos de ambos-. No es su culpa- y los soltó para irse con James-. Es obvio que todo fue culpa de Sirius!- y fue con el moreno-. ¡Tu! Si no hubiera sido por ti- y lo golpeó en su brazo roto.

-¡Auh!- exclamó con dolor y se sobó el brazo-. ¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Todo fue a causa del destino!.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius- dijo Remus negando con la cabeza-. Acepta la culpa amigo- y le dio un codazo a Peter.

-Si amigo- añadió el otro con temor a su amigo y a la pelirroja.

-Sirius, aprende aceptar lo que te mereces- le dijo James y ahora era Sirius el que lo quería matar.

-Pero mira Sirius, yo te perdono, esta bien- dijo Lily y ella y su novio dieron media vuelta hacia el castillo.

-Pero que...- exclamo incrédulo el chico y Remus le dio unas palmadas en la espalda diciéndole -. Y te fue bien- y giró hacia el castillo.

-Oh cállate Judas- le dijo Sirius y le siguieron los demás.

* * *

Es la clase de cosas que tienes que publicar, los Merodeadores y Lily son dinamita.

Dale al **Go** y me dices que tal fue esto (vale, tomates en el aire o crucios... _whatever_).


End file.
